oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Maloglash
"Life is a disease upon this world. I am the cure." '' History When the world was young and untamed, a boy was born. A young mountain elf by the name of Cal'lek. A handsome, intelligent boy. He grew up in relative peace, surrounded by his friends, family and other loving and encouraging acquaintances. There is no cliche. Cal'lek was not spoiled, mistreated, nor lived without attention from those he sought it. His parents did not die to a tragic death or by some freak accident. No, instead, Cal'lek sought knowledge. This knowledge took him across the world, and through the planes as he grew in power and age. He believed in seeking Knowledge for Knowledge's sake, considering nothing as 'Forbidden', and collecting it into his library upon the material plane. It was later in his life when he began to delve deeper into things that should not be touched. He entered into the Forbidden Libraries of the 'Spires of Teln 'and began to seek the sources of information that would aid him. At first it began as the realization that he was not immortal, and then it advanced into fear. The first true fear he'd ever felt in his life, and he began to search for ways to transcend death. His search led him to the ritual of a Lich, something nobody had ever attempted before for the fear of what it might do. He completed it in no time at all, and without realizing the side effects, it began to twist his mind as he entered the realm of the dead. He did not come out changed, no, it was a gradual process over hundreds of years of time. He began creating creatures of equal or greater power than he. Many he could not control, and had to kill, but he put a failsafe - they could not harm him. It was with these creations, and the beginnings of creating Undead that he began to descend into his personal rantings, his tirades, his madness. He considered the living as a plague, and having outlived all those who knew and loved him, had nothing to stop him. In his madness, he created individuals who would command his armies, and do his bidding to the letter. The Seven Sins. Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Lust, Sloth - Each one served him in a unique capacity. Pride was a master of weapons, although she favored the sword. Wrath was a brutal minotaur. Gluttony was a unique demon that had come to serve Maloglash. Greed, a goblin of utmost cunning and greed. Envy, a Changeling who stole the faces and bodies of those who they deemed more gorgeous than their current body. Lust, a Succubus turned Undead, and Sloth, a unique being from the outer cosmos, bound to the body of a Satyr. Pride commanded the majority of his armies, Wrath by his side. Gluttony caused chaos in his enemies lands, Greed was a diplomat to the monstrous races and those of evil intent. Envy, a dangerous spy. Lust, his personal assassin, and Sloth gathered the components needed for Maloglash's most dangerous spells. He unleashed an Undead Horde upon the world and began to cover it in darkness, only for the God's to intervene and send their own heroes against him; heroes that would eventually become known as the 'Heroes of Haven'. Of course, there were many other heroes other than the ones of Haven, these powerful Warriors coming together to stop him. It was hard fought, with Maloglash claiming many thousands of lives, including some of their closest friends and allies. Finally, the Heroes known as 'Darius Falmark, Urielle Kingsmith, Kor'tul the Mountain, Zha'danell, Jerok, The Jaguar Lord, Eldaernth Kingsmith, Symbar the Dragon Lord, Jasmine Rose, Carasi the Archmage, Nasir Sylmenor, Telula Firebrand, and Shanyrria Heimaris '''defeated Maloglash, at great cost to themselves. Many of them were critically wounded, or killed outright. The remaining heroes left to form their own organizations, or tend to ones formed already. Other's simply withdrew from the world to recover their strength, and contemplate on the losses they faced, the friends they lost, or wounds they suffered. Unfortunately, Maloglash's phylactery could not be destroyed entirely, and so it was split into two pieces - one piece contained all of his magical power, all of his strength, and it was laid within a Tomb deep in the continent of Egronia, on a lonely mountain range with few around to disturb it. Two powerful artifacts were placed within the Tomb, should he ever be awakened, it was hoped that the weapons would be used to combat his forces one day, and a single trap laid upon it by Carasi, Urielle and Eldaernth, so that should an Undead entered, they would be forced into the Tomb and trapped. The other piece of the phylactery was sent with Nasir Sylmenor to the deepest reaches of the Outer Realms, into the void between worlds. There, Nasir stayed with the phylactery for hundreds of years, protecting it, and making sure it would never be disturbed. Presently, Nasir is assumed dead, as the phylactery has clearly returned to the world with Maloglash as well. Appearance In life, Maloglash was an incredibly handsome elf; a strong, chiseled jawline, and long, dark hair with piercing green eyes that could peer into your very soul. He was tall, lean and fit. This all changed when he became a Lich. Over time, and with little care of his own personal well-being, his body decayed over time his fingers transforming into fierce claws, his eyes gradually changing to nothing more than glowing red magical orbs, his body becoming a skeletal form that radiated dark magic. In life, he was a prodigy of the arcane; in undeath, he is a prodigy of the arts of death and raising the dead. He is the inventor of a large number of Necromancy spells, and thanks to his calculating nature, he placed failsafes into many of them, to allow him to cancel, counterspell or take control of them freely. Personality Maloglash is cold, calculating, intelligent and powerful. Nothing he does is without a prior plan or a way to further his own goals. In the larger picture, he is constantly looking twenty steps ahead of his current move, and sees combat as nothing more than a game played in moves and squares. He is incredibly patient, and can plan years ahead of his current goal. Category:NPC Category:Lore Category:Lore Character